Falling For A Ghost
by pchop
Summary: Athrun blames himself for what had happened to her, and maybe that's why she constantly visited him and only him. Maybe it was retribution, because her visits were a constant, painful reminder of what happened and what isn't. But, maybe, her visits were to ease the pain, because they also brought him solace. Post Seed. Not an AU, but most likely contain AU elements. AsuCaga. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Welcome to another one of my new AsuCaga fics. I'm easing my way back into writing and thought short fics would be a perfect way. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Athrun's hands tapped rapidly across the keyboard; his eyes scanned the screen at a pace that would seem eerie to most. He stayed that way, slouched over in the cockpit of the Strike Rouge, for hours. Moments ago, the orphaned children entered the hangar noisily, hoping he'd stop and play with them, but their efforts were in vain. Not too long after their departure, Lacus had walked in carrying a paper bag and a radiant smile.

"I brought you lunch," she had told him.

Athrun had looked down and smiled at her.

"Would you like to join me? Maybe you, Kira and I could eat together. I think that—"

"Thank you," he had told her, "but maybe tomorrow."

She kept her smile, but even from the distance Athrun could see the disappointment in her eyes She had silently placed the bag on the table by the foot of the Gundam before taking her leave.

Athrun's eyes began to drift to the bag below. He stared at it for a couple of minutes before heaving a sigh and carefully climbing down Strike Rouge. He walked over to the table and opened the bag. Peering inside, he saw an apple, a sandwich wrapped in plastic, and something wrapped in foil. He took the foil covered item out of the bag and began twirling it between his fingers before unraveling it.

Inside were two pieces of jerky. Athrun sniffed them. One had a sweet aroma and one— the one covered in orange, red seasoning— smelled peppery. Athrun smiled before taking a bite of the former piece.

"I would have gone for the spicy."

Athrun quickly turned around. No one was behind him.

"Up here."

He looked up and there she was, sitting on Strike Rouge's shoulder. As usual, she was bare, translucent, with light emanating from and around her.

"If I could, I would share with you," Athrun said.

She grinned.

"I was wondering when you would appear, Cagalli."

Cagalli stood up and floated down to him. She stared at the jerky before looking him in the eye.

"Do you remember the day we ate them?"

Athrun sighed.

"I wonder if coordinators fear spicy food."

He stared at her with a sullen look on his face.

"I really miss the taste of food."

There was silence.

"You know I can't stay long, why don't you say—"

"Cagalli, I…"

He reached out to grab her, but his hand went through her arm. A chilly, tingling sensations, almost like static, ran through Athrun's hand. He stared at it, mouth agape. His shoulders slumped and he looked to the ground, defeatedly.

Cagalli frowned as she watched him. Feeling a deep sadness course through her soul, the white aura around her turned a blue reminiscent to the daytime sky. She slowly lifted her arms and cupped his face in her hands. The contact was cold to touch, but, even so, Athrun felt warm inside. For a while, they stared into each other's eyes.

"This cuts my time short," she sounded winded.

Athrun nodded, "I know."

_Was it worth it?_ He thought.

He felt that, in a way, it was. He could not touch her, a realization he came to over and over again, but, with the strength she was given, she sometimes could touch him, and when she did, for that moment, he felt at peace.

"Athrun?"

He opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them. She was fading now. The air sparkled whenever she did. The chill on his cheeks faded along with her.

"I don't want you to go." His eyes stung.

She pouted.

"You know what you have to do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do," she said. "You have to find a way...and soon—"

She was gone.

Athrun wanted to drop to his knees and scream, but how many times was he going to do that? It wouldn't fix anything.

"I know what to do, huh?" he turned and leaned on the table. "I don't! I do not know how I am supposed to bring you back, I just don't…"

Tear drops stained the wood under him. He swung the jerk across the room. Leaving his lunch at the table, he climbed up the Gundam, sat in the head's cockpit and began to type.

**This is another drabble/flash fic, just so you have an idea of the chapters. Hope my writing and/or chapter didn't suck. Please leave a review!**

**Until next time...xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Athrun could see the tears floating about in Cagalli's helmet as he helped her out of her Gundam. The hurt and fear written on her face was a mirror for everything he was feeling. Only moments ago, was he ready to give his life to save millions of others, lives that would have been lost at the hands of his father. But, Cagalli had stopped him. When she didn't go back like he told her to, he was afraid that she would get caught up in the explosion, but she let him join her in the Strike Rouge, making it out of the base only a moment before the Justice detonated. _

_Athrun was ready to embrace Cagalli when a green laser penetrated her chest. The tears that floated in her helmet was replaced by strings of blood oozing from her mouth. The blood gushing from the hole in her chest slowly made its way onto Athrun's suit and helmet. A terrified look was painted on her face. _

"_Athru—" she choked._

"_Ca…gal…li" _

_The life vanished from her eyes, and Athrun let out the most agonizing scream he could muster. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Cagalli's body was limp and weightless in Athrun's arms. He had been crying, his face buried in the crook of her neck, so uncontrollably that he did not hear his name being called. But, it was called again and again, getting louder and louder each time until he eventually looked up._

_His eyes widened. Glowing and sparkling, Cagalli, bare and ghostly, was before him. She carried a smile._

"_C-Cagalli…"_

"_Don't cry, okay?" she said._

_Athrun looked down. "But you lost your life, and it's my fault. If I hadn't gone back, then you wouldn't have followed me, and you'd still be…"_

"_You're a hero, Athrun. If it wasn't for you, so many inncocent people would be dead."_

"_I didn't want your life—"_

"_Don't worry about me; keep living. Live your life fully and in peace. You are a good person, Athrun…I don't want you to suffer anymore."_

"_But Cagalli—"_

_She moved closer to him, cupping his face into her hands. A warm, tingling feeling ran through him. Her face inched closer to his; she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek._

"_I'm happy that I spent these past couple of months with you—that I have become closer to you…I wish it didn't have to end." She sighed. "Please find Kira, I know he is alive, but he needs help. Be there for him." With sad eyes, she removed her hands and began floating away. "Goodbye."_

_Athrun's breathing became heavier, and his pulse was beyond rapid. The more she drifted, the tighter the squeeze was on his heart. First his mother, Rusty and Miguel, then Nicol and his father…now Cagalli. She was last person to make him smile, to make him feel something other than guilt, pain or confusion. It wasn't fair._

_"No!" he shouted._

_Removing one hand from her physical body, Athrun reached out, and, to both of their surprise, took hold of her arm. If it was possible, the aura around her shined brighter._

"_You want her to stay?" a booming voice – no, it sounded as if many people were speaking at once. Each voice echoing through the cosmos, powerful and resonate. "You want her to stay?" it,, or they, repeated with more vigor, more demand._

"_Y-yes." Athrun looked at Cagalli as if she was the one speaking._

_Cagalli was busy looking around, searching for the source._

"_One does not usually do what you have done. Perhaps it truly isn't her time, so here is a proposition for you…"_

_Athrun listened—waited—with an anxiety that made him feel as though he would stop breathing if the voices did not speak again._

"…_You will have to be the one to bring her back."_

"_Bring her back?"_

"_Bring me back?"_

_Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other, perplexed._

"_Yes," the voices spoke. "Bring her back to life."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Athrun lay in his bed, his arms folded behind his head, staring at the white ceiling. Everyone was away for the day; all was silent. He let out a breath of relief. He closed his eyes, hoping to better absorb the peace, but they opened only a moment later by the sudden chill that swept past him.

"Hey."

He didn't move or speak, only furrowed his brow.

"Athrun…"

He closed his eyes.

He heard her sigh. Soon, a chill greeted his neck, chest and abdomen. She was laying on him, or more so emulating the act of laying on him. Her "body" hovered only a centimeter above his, close enough for him to feel her, but far enough that they didn't touch…if they could touch.

"Why don't you actually do it?" Athrun asked. "Lay on me."

She raised her head, looking at him with a shocked expression. "But, I just got here," she said. "If I did that my time would be—"

"I know," he responded.

She frowned at his tone and moved away from him, zipping to the other side of the room. He sat up.

"Do you not want me here?" the aura around her was turning blue.

Athrun opened his mouth but closed it immediately. The truth was that he did, but then he didn't. he loved being able to see her, and yet, it was torture that it was always so brief. Part of him wanted her to stay, part of him wanted to enjoy the solitude, another part wanted to focus on a solution, and another part just wanted to move past everything and start anew.

"What do you want, Athrun?"

He gave her a look that she grew to know and resent. Without saying anything, she faded away. When there was just a glimmer of her left, he had opened his mouth to speak, but by then she was already gone. He sat in his bed, looking at the spot she occupied only seconds ago and felt his chest tighten.

* * *

**Review or shoot a PM, I'd like to hear from my readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Athrun was seated on his bed. His arms wrapped around his knees, his head buried in them. He spent the entire week that way, only to move for a meal—or two-or to use the bathroom. The knocks on his door were greeted by mostly one word answers; he never let anyone in. At times, Lacus would come in with a tray of food, and would sit there until he ate it…that was until he started locking his door. He would not be bothered, not unless it was _her._

Cagalli did not visit him for days.

_She'll be back, right?_ He thought. _She's been visiting nearly everyday for months…she wouldn't stop, right?_

He remembered how she looked right before she vanished. Her expression was that of someone who had just lost everything—totally defeated. And in a way, she was. Her only family was Kira, but they were worlds apart. Athrun could say that she had him—that he was there for her- but he wasn't sure she felt as though he was.

I _pushed her away. What if she never comes back? It's like her dying all over again, but worst, because I could have fixed it. I could have been there for her and helped her get back to us…but I was a fool._

"Cagalli, I miss you."

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Athrun's head popped up in complete astonishment.

"Athrun?"

It was Kira. The situation must have seemed terrible if_ Kira_ was knocking on his door. For months Kira spent most of his day brooding over the events of the war—from his losses. He interacted with Lacus, the children and everyone else, but he wasn't the same. A light in him blew out.

"Can I come in?" he said from the other side of the door.

Athrun wanted to say yes. Athrun wanted to pour out the dark emotions he was feeling to his best friend, but he knew he would seem insane. How could he tell Kira about Cagalli and not sound like he was losing his mind?_ If_ he was to tell anyone, it would be Kira; Lacus would be second, maybe. Athrun knew in his heart that he wasn't crazy or imagining things, yet he didn't have the energy to try and convince others of that. Not now.

_What good would it do anyway?_

With a sigh, he buried his head, not saying a word.

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Athrun was seated at the wooden table — the table that he, Lacus and Kira sat at after the war was over, the table that Cagalli was missing from. He was in the middle of dipping his teabag in his steaming mug when he felt a chill pass through him; a frigid chill that overtook his flesh as well as his bones, and, if possble, his soul. Athrun smiled. There she was, in front of him, seated on the countertop, legs crossed, her arms covering her bare chest. She wasn't looking at him. Athrun frowned.

"Your back," he said, standing up.

"I want to live again," Cagalli said. "And, if I want to do that, I have to have contact with this world. I will get lost in the realm of the spirits if I don't." She still didn't look at him. "The voices told me so...they told me that I needn't forget...they told me that since you're the one who interrupted my passing on, that I have to stay by you. That's why I've been bothering you all this time."

"You're not—"

"I believed them at first...you and I have a connection, and if that connection is strong enough, then I can come back...at least that was part of it. They may have been wrong."

"Why would you say that?" Athrun said.

He walked closer to her, but she turned her body away from him, still covering herself. Athrun sighed. Her expression, her gestures, posture, it was the total opposite of the last few months. She had gained a boldness, beyond that of her living self, these passing months. She hadn't cared that she was bare and she had become flirtatious. He didn't understand the change, but he grew used to it. Was she no longer comfortable around him?

"I'm only here now to let you know." She finally looked at him.

"What do you—"

And with that, she vanished again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Athrun was on his bed, on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was like that for several minutes. He sighed and turned to look at Cagalli. She mirrored him.

"Is this how you will spend your visits?"

She was silent.

Athrun sighed louder, turned on his side and watched her. Cagalli's expression was blank, and it had been blank ever since she started visiting again. She visited less frequently than before. It had been almost two weeks since he started seeing her again and she had only visited two other times. More and more, he yearned for her presence.

"Are you going to speak to me? Cagalli, I want to hear your voice."

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I—"

"Why do you want to hear my voice when you don't even want me around?"

A pang shot through his heart. He sat up, looking at her, and she looked at him expressionless. It was as if it did not matter that her words cut through him. He wanted her to laugh it off, smile, pout, or shake her head. He wanted something, something to show that she did not mean what she said, that she didn't believe it. She remained expressionless.

"Do you really think that?"

"You made it clear to me that you do not want me here." she looked back at the ceiling.

Athrun moved closer to her, yearning to touch her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, squeeze her, to do whatever it took to express his feelings. She needed to know that what he wanted — for the longest — was to hold her in his arms once more, to kiss her again, to actually have a life with her. But, what he wanted the most was for her to live. It was supposed to be him that day, not her.

His cheeks were wet. He placed his hand to them, wiping away the tears. They were falling so fast, so suddenly that Athrun didn't even know when he began to cry.

"I was an idiot for letting you go" he choked. The words felt stuck in his throat, but he needed her to hear them. "I didn't know how much I wanted you around until you disappeared. You bring me peace and I can't handle it-can't handle anything-when you don't show...I missed you. I missed you so much that it hurt, but seeing you was also hurting me. It hurts not being able to touch you, or spend time with you the way I want. It hurts that you...

"Cagalli, I expressed how I felt about you when I kissed you and told you that I would protect you. I really am glad that I met you, and I am really glad for the time we spent together. Even though I didn't know we would make it out alive, in the back of my mind, if there was a chance...I wanted to spend it with you. A life of peace with you and Kira and Lacus.

"Things are still getting patched up from the war, but it's more peaceful...even though I'm hiding...and though I'm not too certain of the new rulers of Orb...still...it isn't fair that you aren't here."

"Athrun—"

"I'm going to bring you back."

There was no doubt in his tone, no doubt in his gaze. Cagalli didn't understand it, but she could feel the intensity of his determination. It was warm. She was _feeling_ warmth around her. Suddenly, she knew more about what he needed to do. The puzzle pieces that the voices constantly placed were beginning to make a little more sense.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes."

There it was again. The unwavering certainty. His intense gaze burned holes into her soul. She sat up, smiling at him. The sight of it made Athrun's heart leap for joy. He missed that smile.

"I'll be back."

A of dread fell upon his face.

"No, please…"

"I will be back," she smiled once more. She blew him a kiss before fading away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What are you working on?"

A chill crawled up Athrun's spine. He closed his laptop and spun around to greet her.

"I'm almost done with the repairs and configurations," he said.

Cagalli frowned. "You don't have to take on this type of work by yourself. I told you before that there is a whole team—"

"I want to," he smiled. "If it wasn't for it, or for you, I wouldn't be alive. I want it as new for when you come back."

Cagalli smiled brightly and began floating around the room. The aura around her was turning a bright yellow, like shining gold. Athrun had not seen that color around her before. It warmed his heart.

"You're glowing," he said.

"Aren't I always?" she said from above his head.

He laughed. "Yeah, but not like this." He paused. "I like it."

Cagalli landed in front of him. The two stood, silently, facing one another. Emerald eyes were peering into amber ones. Athrun's gaze drifted to her lips, and though the air was frigid around him, beads of sweat began to form on his head. He felt his heart racing.

_Why am I…_he thought, licking his lips. _Why is she doing this to me? I want to say it, but…_

Cagalli looked confused. She had never seen Athrun act this way. He looked perplex, yet nervous. His face was flustered, and he seemed a bit fidgety. She took a step back.

"Athrun, are you alright?"

He could feel his face heat up. He feared how red it possibly looked. He thought that he probably looked foolish. He was certainly feeling foolish.

"Cagalli…" he said. _Why is this so hard right now? I've done it before…we done it before._

"Athrun, I'm worried."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "There is a favor I want to ask of you, and I don't want you to think that I want you to leave…but…I can't touch you…"

She stared at him with wide, gleaming eyes. They were so beautiful that Athrun couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch her. He attempted to brush her cheek, but unsurprisingly, his hand went through her cold being. He looked down, disheartened.

"You want me to touch you?"

Athrun took a deep breath. "I want you to kiss me."

She took another step back, but Athrun moved two steps forward. If she could blush, her face would be beet red at that very moment. Athrun looked at her with pleading eyes, but she could not help but want to run to his bed and hide under the covers.

"I'm acting strange, aren't I?" she said it more to herself than to him; nevertheless, he agreed. Her sudden behavior was a complete contrast to the bold and flirty nature she had been displaying for the past several weeks. It left them both silent for a while; both wondering where the change had come from.

_Maybe I am being too forward with her. Am I scaring her?_

Suddenly, Cagalli looked as if she had an epiphany. Knots were forming in Athrun's stomach.

She didn't say anything, but she moved closer to him and gave him a small, bashful smile. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward. Athrun did the same. Slowly, their heads inched closer, their lips inching closer, until they finally touched. The kiss felt cold to Athrun, but a fresh cold. It was the kind of freshness one would get from chewing minty gum. Everything inside him felt electrified. His heart felt like it was racing a marathon. He wanted to reach up and wrap his arms around her, but he fought that urge, knowing it would leave him disappointed. For the moment, he would savor what she had given him.

When she pulled away, it left Athrun craving more. The kiss was amazing, but he missed the softness and warmth from her actual lips.

His eyes opened to see that Cagalli was smiling and gleaming gold. Her image was fading, but before she completely disappeared, she said:

"It was worth it."

Athrun couldn't agree more.

**Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lacus stood at Athrun's bedroom, a lidded bowl in one hand and the other balled in a fist ready to knock. Her eyes were wide. She could hear Athrun l_aughing_. How long had it been since she heard him genuinely laugh? She wondered what it was that was causing him to laugh. Was the TV on? Was he reading? She was eager to know.

She was yet again ready to knock when she heard something else, or rather someone else. The sound was faint, and incoherent, but she heard another voice. Lacus knew she would be wrong for barging in, she knew that it was rude and an invasion of Athrun's privacy, but her eagerness steered the wheels, and she found herself turning his doorknob and stepping into his room.

Everything fell silent as they stared at each other in shock. Athrun was seated, Indian style, on his bed. His brow was furrowed over his wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Lacus said. Her eyes surveyed the room. They were the only two there. The TV and his computer were off.

"Can I help you?" Athrun asked.

Lacus' face twisted in confusion.

"I wanted to…" she looked around again. "Would you mind trying my soup?"

She walked over to him and placed the bowl in his hand. Athrun slowly took it. In a blink of an eye, she was at his doorway again, her back to him. She looked over her shoulder, opening her mouth, but closing it again. Her cheeks were flushed; she bit her bottom lip.

"I am sorry," she said. "I'll go now."

She glanced at Athrun as she was shutting the door, and, for a moment, she swore she saw a white light shine next to him...like a floating bright ball. When she blinked, it was gone. The last thing she saw before completely closing the door was the still, worried look on Athrun's face. With her head spinning with muddling thoughts, Lacus made her way back to the kitchen.

**To anyone who may be reading, please leave a review. I would love to know that you are there, or know what you think so far. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Athrun hadn't noticed, but Cagalli had been watching him for several minutes. She floated above him, nearly touching the ceiling of some sort of supplies store that he was in. He held a basket, filled with nuts-and-bolts, microchips, packets of paper and other things Cagalli couldn't quite make out, in his hand. He had accidently bumped into a pretty, brunette girl, causing her to drop her packages.

Athrun apologized and helped her grab her things. The girl blushed madly the entire time.

"Sorry again," he said, bowing slightly.

"It's alright," the girl's cheeks remained rosy. "If I get to bump into a guy like you, well, then I don't mind." She winked.

It was Atrhun's turn to blush.

The girl took a pen and a crumpled piece of paper from her purse. She unraveled the paper, wrote on it, and handed it to Athrun.

"Call me sometime?" she bit her lip.

Athrun stared at the piece of paper, for a while, before giving the girl a sad smile and handing it back to her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't take this."

The girl's head and shoulders slumped. She sighed.

"Oh…someone else?"

There was a pause.

"Yes," he said, "there is."

He continued to shop.

Cagalli did not reveal herself to him. She was feeling a warmth through her soul again. It was burning this time. Even though she did not make her presence known, she began to fade away with a huge grin on her face, content with the day's visit.

**I would like to thank my readers/reviewers! It's always nice hearing from ya'll and knowing ya'll are reading. I hope ya'll can continue with me on my drabble/flash fiction story. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The fruit bar, that Athrun was ready to consume, fell out of his hand and onto the kitchen island, making a thud sound upon contact. But he didn't pay attention to that. His petrified eyes were fixated at the doorway—at Kira. Kira was frozen with his mouth agape and his eyes nearly bursting out of their sockets. Athrun wanted to move, move closer to him, ask him if he was okay, or what did he see. Instead, he glanced at Cagalli; she held the same expression as Kira. Beads of Sweat began to form on Athrun's head.

_Can he see her?_ Athrun thought. _Of course he can…why else would he—No! It could be something else. Please let it be something else. It isn't something else. Dammit. __**Dammit**__._

"Kira—"

"Athrun…" Kira said. "Can you see that?"

_That?_

Athrun stood up and stood beside Kira. He looked at Cagalli, she stared back. The worried look on her face caused Athrun's heart to twist with pain.

_Why is she still here?_ He thought. _Why won't she go away? Cagalli, disappear._

"What is it that you see?" Athrun said, slow and low.

Kira remained fixated on where Cagalli was.

"That light…"

Athrun's head quickly turned in his direction.

"A light?" He said.

"Yes…a floating light. It's glowing…like…the…sun."

Athrun let out a sigh of relief. Kira did not completely see Cagalli. Looking at Cagalli, Athrun saw that she looked relieved as well, but a hint of sadden flickered in her eyes. Then she disappeared more abruptly then she had ever done before. Once gone, Kira finally moved; he turned to Athrun.

"What was that?" he said.

Athrun stared at the floor. His mind going back and forth on what to say. Tell the truth or lie? Tell the truth or lie? Tell the truth or lie? A headache was forming.

Athrun sighed. "I don't know what to tell you," he said. And it was the truth. Would it cost anything if Kira knew? If he was to tell Kira everything, he needed to know _that_ at least that.

**Sorry for the wait! Bear with me; I've been busy. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lacus, Kira and Caridad were seated on the living room's couch when Athrun walked in, and what he saw on the enormous projection, that they all had been watching, caused him to drop his orange on the floor. The soft thump prompted the room's occupants to turn their attention to him.

"Athrun?" Kira had said.

But Athrun had ignored him. He was too preoccupied with listening to the reporter, announcer, or whoever the woman on the screen was, talk—with a large group of people, who looked unhappy, behind her—about the citizens demanding a proper burial or memorial for the Princess of Orb. The image switched to the Prime Minister, Unato Ema Seiran.

"This is a private matter," the Prime Minister said, "but I can see why the people are angry. We lost many of our beloved leaders and have no bodies to bury for them. We aren't in possession of the Princess' body, but I don't see why we can't have a public memorial for her—"

"No!" Athrun didn't care to hear more.

The attention was on him again. Everyone watched him with confused expressions. Kira stood up and walked to his best friend, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I can't stand the thought," he said, "but, maybe it's time...I think we should hold a proper funeral."

"No!"

The ladies, who were still across the room, but now standing, jumped.

"I promised her," Athrun said. "I promised to keep her body safe. I promised not to bury it...it was her dying wish. And if we have a memorial then it's like...it's like..." It's like she's gone forever.

Athrun stared at the ground with a forlorn expression. Kira noticed, and his heart ached not only for his friend, but for the girl he once knew. When Athrun looked at him again, his eyes burned with vehement determination. Kira removed his hand from his shoulder and took a step back.

"Are you really going to go against the wishes of Cagalli?" Athrun spat.

Kira frowned. He did not know what to say. Without a word, Athrun left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You're really a genius," Athrun said, his eyes fixed on, what Kira dubbed, the _Life Chamber._

_Life Chamber,_ a device that, by Athrun's orders, keeps the body from decaying, and, at an excruciatingly slow pace, revitalizes the organs and regenerates tissue long enough for the best doctors in Orb to repair the damage to the body. And all of it was done in secret.

"I'm not really," Kira said, standing beside him. "Erica helped, and the technology was already here. Besides, both of us were devasted at the time…and you told me…you told me this was her wish. It was therapeutic in a way. I had this and you have the Strike Rouge. I don't understand it though. Why would she want her body preserved?"

Athrun was silent, but he could feel Kira's prying eyes on him. Kira sighed.

"Another thing," Kira continued. "The doctors said there is brain activity."

Athrun's eyes widened and his head jolted in Kira's direction.

_Could this mean that I am getting close?_ Athrun thought. _But, how? I don't even know what I am doing…_

"But they can't always detect it…" Kira whispered.

Something that Athrun has come to understand was that the body needed the spirit in order to function. It wasn't all science. Cagalli's personality, her life force, her feelings and memories, they all made her spirit—the very thing that visited him regularly. Not too long ago, he realized that in order to bring her back, her spirit needed to return to her body.

_How do I accomplish that?_

**Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Athrun was fast asleep when Cagalli had visited him. She hovered above him, taking in his image. He wore only boxers. His limbs were splayed in multiple directions, with his blanket balled up at his left foot, half of it hanging over the bed and landing onto the floor. His mouth hung open in an oval shape, and it moved slightly with every rise and fall of his chest. Cagalli thought he looked peaceful. She smiled.

She moved closer to him, wanting to touch him. As she lowered herself, she noticed a faint sparkle on his chest. It was the Haumea amulet she had given him, wrapped around his neck just as she had placed it those many months ago. With a smile, Cagalli moved away from the bed. She continued smiling at the sleeping Athrun as she faded away.

**This is a reupload of this chapter. The original upload contained codes and I just realized it. My apologies. I hope you will enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cagalli's spirit floated in the abyss. An aura of colors—a spectrum—-surrounded her. The voices echoed all around; vibrating through her.

"He is getting close?" "He must know." "We believe in you." "He will succeed." "Push him."

They all spoke at once. Many voices, some speaking the exact same words in unison. It used to be difficult for Cagalli to keep up.

"What a cheesy way of bringing someone back," she said. "It's hard to believe. I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't experiencing this change. But why me? If this is the way then…"

"You were not meant to die!" the voices boomed, and with their vibrato, the colors around her began changing. "There are things that are written...your death was not one of them. You were supposed to live. You both were supposed to live. Time has been rippled. But the stream must go on...you must go back."

Cagalli was silent. The voices were always cryptic, always giving her something, but it never felt like enough.

"I know he cares," she felt as though she would cry, if she could.

"_Care_ is not enough."

"We're asking too much of him," she paused. "It's just like in the fairytales."

The voices were silent.

"Could he really love me?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A bright yellow glow emitted from Kira's ajar bedroom door. Curious—and a bit frightened—Athrun peeked inside. Cagalli, brighter than he ever saw her, was hovering over Kira's bed. Fortunately, Kira was sound asleep.

_What is she doing?_ Athrun thought. _Why is she…_

A knot formed in Athrun's chest. A big, _green_ knot. One that he was surprised to have—ashamed to have.

Cagalli was watching Kira as he slept, a yearning written on her face. She continued to move closer to him. The closer she got, the tighter Athrun's knot became. Her arm stretched out and her hand touched Kira's cheek. Athrun took a step back from the door, his pulse racing.

_What is she doing? What if he…what if he…_If possible, his heart began to beat even faster. He felt hot. What would happen if Kira discovered her? The room started to spin. Athrun bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath to compose himself. _Does it matter if he does?_ He thought.

Hearing Kira's bed creak, Athrun peered through the crack of the door again.

Kira tossed then turned, his face scrunched up in discomfort. Cagalli's hand still resting on his cheek. The light around her dimmed, but she remained visible. Eventually Kira sat up. His eyes were closed, but he reached for his blanket that was balled at his feet.

"Kira!" Cagalli said.

Athrun held his breath. Kira's eyes shot open. They both stared at her.

"Can you see me?" she asked, her image starting to fade.

"Ca-Cagalli?" his hands reached out to touch her, but, as Athrun experienced many times, they went through her as if she were fog. Kira stared at his arms, confusion drawn on his face. "How?" he looked up, "Is this a dream?"

Cagalli smiled. "You know it isn't." she was barely visible now. "I've missed you. Please…Please wait for me."

"Wait, Ca—"

She was gone.

Kira sat there, mouth agape, eyes fixed. His arms fell to his sides. Then came the tears. Many of them raced down his face as he choked on a cry building in the pit of his throat.

Watching his best friend's hunched over, trembling body shot a pang through Athrun's heart.

"Kira," he said, stepping into the doorway.

Kira's head shot up. "Athrun? Athrun, Cagalli…she…she…" his lip quivered.

"I know…I always knew."

**Sorry for the wait. I hope there are still readers for this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I know it's been a while and I do apologize to people who actually read this fic. If you're still willing to hang onto this ride, then I am still willing to write. Please read and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 17

Kira could not bring himself to go back to sleep. So, he and Athrun sat at the kitchen counter, both holding a glass of water. Kira took long slow sips. Athrun hadn't touched his drink; his eyes stayed on Kira, but Kira did not make eye contact.

"How many months?" Kira asked.

"Four...maybe five now. It all started after we came to earth. Only a couple of days had gone by when she first appeared."

Kira gripped the side of his head, his hand full of his brown hair. "This is crazy, but certain things are starting to make sense." he clenched his teeth together. "The Life Chamber, the light I saw...and, you. Your behavior makes sense now."

Athrun stared down into his glass. "I didn't know how to tell you," he said. "Sometimes I couldn't believe it was happening." he sighed.

"Me either," Kira said under his breath.

Athrun gave a dry chuckle. "It's easier to believe now that you've seen her, too."

Kira's head hung low and he was silent for a while, a pondering expression on his face.

"The craziest thing, out of all of this, is that you were tasked with bringing her back."

Athrun took a deep breath, holding it.

"Are you close?" Kira said. "Are you sure what—"

"In the beginning, I was completely unsure, but I started to notice changes in her. The glow around her shifting, the air not being so cold...and then when you mentioned her having brain activity...I believe all of that is proof that she can come back, that she is close to coming back. I think her soul bit by bit is returning, but needs to return completely."

"So...what is it that you've been doing?" Kira asked. "As a means to help her back into this world."

"I'm still not sure...I don't—-I promised her." he paused. "I no longer am scared of her."

"You embraced her presence."

It was a statement, and Athrun was a bit shocked that Kira made such a statement for someone who just moments ago started seeing Cagalli. But, he was right. The apprehension lifted. Athrun was more determined than ever to have her back to the world of the living.

"She wasn't meant to die," Kira said, stunning Athrun once more.

_How could he know?_ Athrun thought, though he felt the same way— felt it in his bones. No death felt right, but Cagalli's definitely didn't feel natural.

Kira slowly stood up, pushing the stool back, causing it to make a creaking noise on the wooden floor. He stared down at Athrun, a seriousness in his eyes that nearly caused Athrun to recoil.

"You really care about her, so I believe you'll bring her back," he said. "You do what you have to do and I will be in charge of her body. No one will interfere with her coming back to us." With that, he made his way to the door, but, before he could go back to his room, Athrun asked him:

"What do you think it is that I need to do? I don't have much time...she said that a month ago…"

"To keep doing what you're doing. I think you being there is guiding her."

"How long can I keep that up before time runs out?"

Kira placed a hand on the door, pushed it slightly, before turning and saying: "Work harder?"

They looked at eachother with uncertain eyes, then Kira went through the door and headed down the hall. Athrun sat alone for a while, not touching his drink, but staring at his hands, which were resting on his lap. His shoulders were slumped.

"Cagalli, I wish I could see you tonight."

But, he knew that she used up a lot of strength, and that it would be at least two days before she could visit again..._if_ he would be the one she chose to visit. Athrun's shoulders dropped lower.


	18. Chapter 18

**I wanna upload sooner and faster, but time just slips by...SORRY. Please stay with me.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Cagalli!" Athrun sat up so quickly that his vision blurred. "You're here."

Cagalli hovered over the foot of his bed, radiating yellow, a smile on her face.

"Of course, I came," she said, drifting closer to him.

He crawled over to her, meeting her in the middle of his bed.

_If only I could reach out and just…_

"It's been a week, I was worried," he said.

Cagalli smiled warmly at him; his heart skipped.

"How much can you worry about a dead girl?"

Cagalli meant it as a joke, but Athrun's face was stern.

"I worry that I won't be able to see you anymore…if that happens, then I failed."

Cagalli frowned and neither said anything; sitting in silence for a while, avoiding each other's gazes. Athrun was trying to get a hold of the trepidation he'd been feeling for the past week, Cagalli was wondering what to say next. She wanted to ease his mind, explain why it took so long for her to return, but, if he was to succeed, she needed him on his toes.

_But, is that fair?_ She thought.

Suddenly, Athrun was closer, his face to hers. His eyes were pleading, yearning…sad. Her yellow was becoming white and the room was growing colder.

"I really missed you."

"Athrun…"

"No…I_ miss_ you. I miss you so much. I want you here…mind, body and soul. I want to touch you. I want to feel your warmth…I don't want to go so long without seeing you. I meant what I said back then: I am lucky to have met you. I…" he took a breath in, his face turning red. "Cagalli, I…"

Cagalli's being started pulsating with such vigor that it nearly sent Athrun flying backward. A strong gust ran throughout the room, causing his things to rattle, sway, fall. The aura around her was once again yellow, no _gold_. Athrun had to squint to see.

"Wha-what's going on?" Cagalli asked as she frantically looked around.

Athrun reached for her, but, only centimeters from her, quickly drew back his hand.

_She's hot?_ Athrun's eyes widened.

"Cagalli!" he was shouting. He was shouting, and he didn't understand why. It was only them. It was night and all was calm. He knew he didn't want to disturb the other residents, but there was a buzzing, a buzzing in his head, a buzzing that came with the pulsing. Cagalli looked at him with the most frightened look. A look that reminded him of the day she died.

"Cagalli," he said again, but more strained—weaker.

She just continued to stare. Could she even hear him?

"Ca—"

The glow interrupted him. The light from her had illuminated the entire room—blanketing everything in white. It was too much; he had to close his eyes. Once his eyes were shut, the buzzing slowly faded out, and, even behind his eyelids, it was becoming darker…and cooler. His eyes fluttered open. Cagalli was gone.

* * *

**What is ONE of your favorite episodes from Gundam Seed? One of mine is the original episode 30. That episode was intense!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

For the past week, the Life Chamber had taken up most of Kira's time. It was in the middle of the night- he was sitting by it looking over some documents- when something odd happened. The chamber started to vibrate and a faint, yellow glow was emanating through the glass. Kira jumped out of his seat; the papers scattered about the floor.

He watched with wide eyes as the chamber glowed and hummed. He placed his hands over his ears.

_What's going on?_ He thought.

He pressed his hands tighter, and, with the light growing, he shut his eyes. The hum became a buzzing in his head; he nearly fell to his knees. But then it stopped. As soon as it started, it finished. Kira rushed to look through the glass at Cagalli's face. Kira could feel his heart sink. For the first time in months, Cagalli's eyes were open.


	20. Chapter 20

**So...I had a hiatus, but I am back. I do plan on finishing this (especially if there ARE readers out there). FYI: the end is near.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 20

Kira sat on Athrun's bed, his hands squeezing the sides of his head. His eyes were tightly shut as he buried his head into his knees. Athrun sat in his desk chair, watching. A few minutes had passed since Kira came bursting into his room. Athrun had never seen Kira so frantic. His eyes were wild with fright, his speech was fast as spit flew out of his mouth, and he made gestures that Athrun had never seen him make; all the while trying to explain something. At first, all Athrun could make out were the words "eyes," "sound," and "light." Athrun told him to calm down before continuing. Kira had been sitting, in that position, on his bed since.

"Kira," Athrun said. "Are you able to tell me what happened? What has you...like this?"

Kira's head slowly lifted. He stared into Athrun's eyes. The fear was still there, but was accompanied by something else...confusion and maybe sadness. Athrun took a deep breath.

"She woke up," Kira spoke slowly.

Athrun froze. "She…" he whispered.

Kira put his head back down. "Something strange happened in the room with the Life Chamber. It started to move and the room...the room became so bright. The light was coming from the chamber. Next thing I know, I couldn't hear anything, but it was so loud." He paused. "Then everything stopped...and her eyes opened. I could only look for so long before leaving. I looked at the stats, and they were different...and then...the same as before, but, but her eyes stayed open."

A knot twisted in Athrun's stomach. His head began to spin and he felt...well, he was beginning to feel how Kira looked.

_What is going on?_

"And this was," Athrun licked his lips, "this was not too long ago?"

Kira nodded.

Athrun breathed in. "Cagalli visited me tonight," he said.

Kira's head shot up, he stood and suddenly was in front of Athrun, hands on his shoulders, nudging him as he bellowed:

"What time was it? What happened? Was she...okay? Did you do it?"

Athrun had grabbed his friend's hands and calmly removed them from his body.

"Something similar to what you described," Athrun said. "She glowed, and the room was so bright...My things…" Athrun looked at the gadgets and pictures he had yet to pick up off the ground. "It was like a storm swept through...then it suddenly disappeared, and took Cagalli along with it."

"What could have caused it? What does it mean?" Kira dropped onto the bed. "Was there something that sparked it?"

Athrun closed his eyes and began to contemplate the brief moment he and Cagalli had. There wasn't much to remember, nothing happened. He didn't even get to finish telling her how he was feeling. Athrun's eyes slowly opened.

"Nothing."

"It couldn't have been nothing."

"She had just visited me, and we talked...for a moment. I started to tell her..._something,_ but then it happened."

Kira stood again. "What— what did you tell her?"

"I was telling her how I felt," Athrun said. "That I miss her, that I want her." he paused. "I was going…"

"You were going to what?"

Athrun sighed. "I can't." he put his head down. "I don't know if I should say it."

"Say what?"

Athrun only looked away. His face was becoming red. He could feel Kira's gaze, but he could not bring himself to look his way. A moment had passed before either of them spoke again.

"Maybe what you told her initiated something. I can't think of anything else…if all of that happened _after_ what you said, well…"

Athrun remained silent.

"I don't know what this means now," Kira continued, "but you did something...you have to keep at it. _Please. _She has to come back."

* * *

**Thank you Asucaga4ever for being a follower of this story and waiting for it :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The abyss was not the same as it had been. Cagalli no longer floated in the empty space full of colors; she floated in familiar places. But the familiar places surrounded her in a blur. It was as if her vision was impaired. The people, the things, they were all just blurred colors, and none knew she was there.

Even the multiple voices disappeared. All that remained was the one voice— the voice with many voices. But, when it spoke, she hardly understood it. Just floating muffles. There was one word she did make out, one that was repeated: "Almost."

**A/N: I know I am not speedy when it comes to uploading new chapters for this fic, but please be patient. **


End file.
